


An Evening in Paris

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Grelle is post-transition here, Kissing Prompt, Trans Female Character, a romantic night in, bisexual Grelle, lesbian Hannah, these ladies can't resist each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Hannah and Grelle are supposed to be preparing for a party, but surely it won't hurt if they exchange just one kiss beforehand...





	An Evening in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLion/gifts).



> Written for a Tumblr mutual in response to the following kissing prompt: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed. I hope you like it, dear! <3
> 
> This is set in my main Grellfellows AU, but in the modern era. Therefore, Grelle has successfully transitioned (heaven knows, our lady deserves it). Also, she and Hannah are officially married (expect details in another one shot), hence the change in Grelle's surname. :3

_The present day_

The Parisian lights twinkled invitingly outside the windows of the little apartment where Mrs. and Mrs. Annafellows currently made their abode. Evening had spread her gossamer wings over the enchanted city, and the two were preparing for a party hosted by a few of their new mortal friends. Hannah was ready and waiting, clad in a sparkling, lilac dress that contrasted well with the warm, brown tones of her skin, a daring slit along the side exposing her left leg up to the thigh. Her tresses tumbled down her back in silvery splendor. Hannah’s gaze drifted over to the Junoesque woman busily putting on makeup in front of their full-length vanity mirror, humming snatches of some popular tune. Grelle’s red silk dress, which nearly reached the floor, displayed her lily-white shoulders to perfection and was cut strikingly low in the back. The curve of her spine was clearly visible, as well as the faint battle scars etched on her skin. Not wanting to dwell on Grelle’s troubled past at the dispatch prior to her desertion, Hannah let her eyes travel downward, lingering on the pretty waist and ample hips that begged to be held. Surgical procedures and hormone therapy had finally given Grelle the body for which she had yearned all these years, and the goddess glowed with happiness and contentment. The sight made Hannah’s own heart want to burst with joy. That joy doubled when Hannah’s attention was caught by the silver wedding-band on Grelle’s finger, shining in the lamplight. Applying the last of her lipstick with a flourish, Grelle spun about to face Hannah.

 “How do I look, darling?” she trilled, tilting her head to the side and flashing her spouse a charming (albeit carnivorous) smile. The plunging décolletage ( _She’s really filled out beautifully_ , Hannah marveled), the impeccable makeup, the scarlet hair carefully gathered in a bun that showcased her swan-like neck… Grelle Annafellows was a lady down to the last detail.

“Irresistibly, delectably kissable,” the demon whispered, stepping forward to take Grelle’s hands in her own. In danger of running late, they should have headed out the door at once. Be that as it may, Hannah gently brushed her lips against Grelle’s. Surely a single kiss wouldn’t hurt. But as Grelle made a maddening, almost indecent sound in the back of her throat, Hannah found herself deepening the kiss, grip tightening as her hands moved to her wife’s arms. She wasn’t certain who made the first move, but they somehow started walking, knocking against a chair here, a table there, until they were stopped with a jolt as Grelle bumped into the wardrobe. Hannah knew they should pull themselves together and hurry off, but when Grelle was so eager and enticing…She hastily plucked away pins and hair ties, allowing Grelle’s locks to fall freely.

“I thought we were attending a party tonight, my flower,” Grelle drawled in sultry tones that made the blood rush to Hannah’s cheeks.

“Oh, I think we can enjoy ourselves just fine here, don’t you agree?”

“But what of the wonders of Paris?” Grelle protested in mock-outrage as Hannah meticulously kissed her way from the reaper’s collarbone to just beneath her jaw.

Capturing Grelle’s face between her hands, Hannah reveled in the sight of her wife—the laughing, audaciously crimson mouth, the eyes that glowed with an otherworldly luminance behind her unruly bangs. And her soul, burning with vitality and ferocious beauty. A fire of roses.

_Ma chérie. Mon trésor. A whole city of lights shines within that spirit of yours._  

“You are my Paris,” the demon replied before kissing Grelle on the lips, pushing the other woman against the wardrobe in her impassioned haste.

Fumbling slightly (how could her hands _not_ quiver at the feel of Grelle yielding little by little to her touch or her soft, pleading whimpers that begged for “more, _more_ , darling”?) Hannah unzipped the reaper’s dress, which fell about her feet in a silken whisper.

“You were a vision in that dress, my love,” Hannah crooned as she removed Grelle’s bra, tossing it aside before proceeding to run her hands reverently over the luscious curves of the reaper’s body.

 “But it looks even better _off_.”

_You tremble so, little one. Can you feel how I, too, am shaking?_

“That’s exactly why I bought it,” Grelle giggled impishly. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me. I could _feel_ you sneaking in looks when you thought I didn’t notice.”

“You cunning little vixen,” Hannah laughed affectionately, her eyes crinkling. After being married to the demon for over a century, Grelle knew her wife’s foibles well.

“Aren’t I awful?” the unrepentant Grelle purred, glancing up at Hannah coquettishly through her lashes.

“The worst and wickedest,” Hannah whispered before kissing her forehead. She gasped lightly as the reaper reached round her back, greedily unfastening the clasp that kept her own dress in place.

“Fair is fair, _mon coeur_. If I show mine, you simply _must_ show yours.” After easing Hannah’s dress down, Grelle reached up to cradle the heaviness of the demon’s breasts in her hands, squeezing until her nails bit into the flesh. Pleasure, hot and enticing, roiled beneath her skin. “ _Hnnn_ ,” Hannah moaned, leaning in to kiss Grelle once more, biting at her ambrosial lips. The reaper slowly began to move sideways, tugging Hannah along with her. It only took a moment for Hannah to realize that her wife was leading her insistently toward their bed. Thus they staggered onward, clutching at each other in feverish urgency, mouths frantically maintaining contact. What did Hannah care if she almost tripped over the high heels they kicked off with such reckless abandon? She held a goddess in her arms.

They swiftly tumbled onto the bed. Hannah shifted until she and the reaper lay flush, rocking her hips and smiling as she felt Grelle’s back arch. “We’re both going to be in shambles by the time this is over, aren’t we?” Grelle breathed rapturously, vivid, absinthe-green eyes glittering.

Hannah slowly caressed Grelle’s elegant bottom lip with her thumb until it was coated with the vermilion lipstick that the reaper had so recently applied. On a whim, she smudged a bright, dramatic red line across Grelle’s face, right beneath the eyes. War paint fit for a lady. “In ruins,” she chuckled. They both laughed at that, giddy with anticipation. Truly, the best way to spend an evening was with each other.


End file.
